


Jungfräulichkeit

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some confessions prove to be utterly meaningless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungfräulichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has been entirely generated through RP on tumblr and Skype. The portrayal of Makube can be predominately attributed to a writer by the name of Bailey who has achieved the impressive feat of spinning a fascinating story for a character that appeared in all of 5 panels in the manga.

**“ _I’m_** a virgin. **”** The silence that followed the confession was loud.  


    **M** akube’s wandering hands slowed and Heinkel had to suppress a low, frustrated sound. One of her nipples was painfully hard from his fingers’ manipulation, even though her top. She was panting hard, they both were, and her body felt electrified. He looked confused. She wished she’d not said a word. Heinkel didn’t want him to stop. His touch has been so assertive, definitely not tender, and Heinkel could only pray he didn’t start treating her like she was breakable.  


     **“ _D_** _i ‘qualcosa_. 1 **”** She snapped anxiously.  


     **M** akube blinked, appeared sheepish before closing his eyes and shrugging. **“** Ah, sorry. It’s just a surprise. Weren’t you and Takagi - ? **”**  


     **“ _N_** _ein_ , **”** Heinkel cut him off sharply before softly continuing. **“** No, that is - We wanted to, but it was hard for me with her…you know. Being as she was. It was…confusing. **”** She was quiet for a time before asking: **“** Is this a problem? **”**  


**“O** f course not, **”** Makube scoffed. **“** You think I’m that shallow? **”**  


    **S** he was mildly embarrassed to admit that she sort of did. Heinkel had seen the women he’d taken to bed and they were all beautiful. In fact she could still be surprised that Makube was interested in her at all due to her scarred face, but she’d long since accepted their bond and chemistry transcended that insecurity more often than not. He could make her forget about the damage so easily, in more ways than one.  


    **T** he Archbishop seemed to understand her pause and chuckled roughly. “Ok, ok, fair point, I _am_ shallow, but not so much that I’d let a little thing like _that_ change my mind.” As though to elaborate on that point, his fingers moved to the edge of her shirt at her waist, and pushed it up to expose her stomach. He pushed her back against the mattress and the dominance of the gesture was admittedly arousing. She squeezed her thighs together, the ache at her core, pulsing with her racing heart. Hot breath on her belly made her moan softly and as his mouth moved further up, he pushed the shirt to expose more of her body until her bra was bared to his eyes.  


    **S** he preferred a front clasp, an advantage Makube was keen to exploit. The snap seemed loud despite her heavy breathing. Teeth sank into a breast, not so hard as to bruise but enough few her to feel a sharp lance of pain that was not one bit unpleasant. Heinkel moaned, thinking that any other man might have treated her like glass after discovering her chaste state. She was flooded with relief just as much as the powerful drug of lust that made her body seem so heavy and languid. Hot tongue on her nipple and fingers on her the waistband of her trousers. She squirmed, a bit nervous as her pants were undone and his hand slid down below. It felt so strange to be touched there by some other fingers than her own.  


    **M** akube’s body rose over hers as he pushed her trousers and underwear down her hips and thighs, exposing her intimately. She stilled for a moment unsure how she should feel. Heinkel felt keenly her somewhat sheltered upbringing in a Catholic orphanage. While there was no shame, stripped by decades with blood on her hands, nor was there any preconceived notions to abide by or expect. She looked at his face from inches away, sharing his breath, and wondering what he was thinking. **“** Is this how you thought it would be? **”**  


    **H** e chuckled quietly as he nuzzled the side of her neck, fingers moving between her thighs, tips rolling smoothly over her clitoris. **“** I rather imagined there be more – **”** Heinkel arched under his touch, the intensity of the friction stealing her breath for a moment, only to be released in a surprising sound. The moan seemed to reverberate between thin walls. When he kissed her, his lips were curved into a smirk. He laughed into her mouth and added softly: **“** Ah, there it is. **”**  


    **H** einkel bit his lower lip and tried to glare at him, though his hand was doing things she didn’t even have words for. Being penetrated was an astonishing sensation. Though the fingers moving inside her brought another faint lance of pain, they were met with little resistance as her hymen had been broken long ago due to a vigorously active lifestyle and training regimen. Her hips twisted, she was impatient to be accustomed to the foreign sensation and as she discovered new points of pleasure in the process, she cried out hoarsely.  


    **“F** uck me. **”** The words came unbidden. A thought dragged into reality, yet the minute she gave it voice, she knew it was absolutely sincere.  


    **“N** o, **”** Makube drawled.  


    **T** he rejection startled her so sharply that she half rose on the bed, brow nearly colliding with his forehead. **“** What? _Warum_ 2? **”** Heinkel demanded. He laughed at her, kissed her mouth roughly before pushing her back down.  


    **“** _ **R** ilassarsi3_, it’ll happen, I promise you that, but do you really think, after all this time, I wish to fuck you in this rathole hotel? **”**  


    **H** einkel sulked a bit, grousing softly. **“** It’s not _that_ bad. **”**  


     **“M** y quarters back at the Vatican are much better, I’m sure you’d agree. **”**

     **“ _J_** _a_ , but you’re at least planning on…ah, how is it? Getting me off, right? **”**  


    **“C** hrist, Wolfe, **”** Makube snorted, **“** I’m an asshole, not a monster. **“**  


     **H** e didn’t waste time at all, surprising Heinkel by moving lower toward the foot of the bed. His tongue dragging along the slick folds of her labia made her all but choke on air. Delving deeper only made her louder and rock her hips against his greedy mouth. Makube hummed, practically purred as he gripped her hips, stilling her and intensifying his ministrations. Heinkel’s fingers twisted in his hair as gave in, bit by bit surrendering her control, entrusting him with this last veil between them falling.  


                                                   **H** e did not disappoint.

* * *

1 “Say something.” (Italian)

2 “Why?” (German)

3 “Relax” (Italian)


End file.
